


Zombie

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Potterowskie Drabble [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z okazji gry Zombie kontra Duchy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie

Severus wpadł do środka i trzasnął drzwiami ich wspólnych komnat tak mocno, że Harry podskoczył, wylewając na siebie pite właśnie kakao. 

\- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, coś ty sobie myślał, wpuszczając to… to coś do lochów? - Mężczyzna wrzasnął tak głośno, że Harry miał ochotę zasłonić sobie uszy. I dziękował wszystkim bóstwom, że w tej chwili znajdował się kilkanaście stóp od niego, bo w przeciwnym razie był przekonany, że już by było po nim. 

\- Jest Halloween… - zaczął przymilnym tonem, robiąc szybki rachunek sumienia. Właściwie w tym roku praktycznie nie zrobił nic, co mogłoby się nie spodobać Severusowi. W końcu mała, finezyjnie wydrążona dynia nie mogła wprawić go w taką wściekłość. No i nie mogło chodzić o zombie! Przecież Severus tyle razy wspominał mu, jak niesamowite i przydatne były to istoty. I to prawda, od samego rana nikt niepokoił go pukaniem, czyli stworzenie spisywało się idealnie, trzymając wszystkich na odległość. - Nie mów, że tak bardzo przeszkadza ci zombie! - wykrzyknął w końcu, nie mogąc wymyślić innego powodu złości mężczyzny. 

\- Zomb… co? Oczywiście, że nie! Pytam, co pod naszymi drzwiami robi Weasley?!


End file.
